CADEAU
by Putri Luna
Summary: Satu permainan. Dua kata kunci. Di musim dingin ini, akan kuberikan kematian yang indah sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu. /Dedicated to MM Week./Very LONGSHOT!/Mind to RnR?


**Summary: **Satu permainan. Dua kata kunci. Di musim dingin ini, akan kuberikan kematian yang indah sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu. /Dedicated to MM Week./Mind to RnR?

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**CADEAU**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**_

_**Warning: AU, Chara Death, **_**alur melompat-lompat,**_** etc.**_

_**Genre: (?)**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Dedicated to MM Week**_

"_**Birthday"**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Catatan:** Hmm… yah, hati-hati saat bacanya, agak ngacak, jadi **perhatikan tanggalnya**. Terus… ini bukan misteri ya. Bukanbukanbukan… bukan misteri, sumpah!#berusaha melarikan diri. Dan ehmm… puaaaannnjaaaaaaaaang abis, cocoknya dibikin multichap kali, tapi kalo bikin multichap tunggu seribu tahun lagi kali, baru aku mau update. Ehehehe… #plak#adooh… oh iya, dan ada selipan quote dari orang yang sama yang aku munculin di dalam cerita. Ehehehe… aku suka banget ama thu quote. Eh, ini bukan misteri lho#plaaaakkk

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**Happy Reading**_

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

_Gravitation cannot be held responsible for people falling in love._

_(Albert Einstein)_

__.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**January 26, 2011**_

.

.

Rintik salju bagaikan kapas kecil nan dingin jatuh perlahan ke bumi, menebarkan hawa dingin dan membuat dunia berwarna putih. Saat itu seorang pria berambut merah tengah mengetuk-ngetuk mesin minuman otomatis—mencari minuman hangat untuk sahabatnya yang tengah menunggu di bangku taman di bawah pohon cemara yang tertutupi salju putih.

Matt—nama pria itu—langsung berlari cepat sambil membawa kaleng kopinya yang masih terasa hangat itu, merasa agak takut jika sahabatnya yang temperamental itu mencak-mencak karena terlalu lama menunggu. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa senyuman itu tetap tercipta dengan jelas di wajahnya kala mengingat orang yang tengah menunggunya kini.

Mello …

Ah, betapa dia jatuh cinta setengah mati pada pria itu—dan saat ini adalah saat yang tepat mengungkapkannya pada Mello. Di bawah karpet malam penuh bintang, taburan salju putih, dan bulan yang bersembunyi malu—benar-benar saat yang tepat untuk itu.

Langkahnya semakin cepat tatkala bangku taman itu mulai terlihat, namun hanya untuk mendapati pohon cemara yang berdiri sendirian dan titik-titik merah di tanah yang berlapis salju. Seketika, cengkramannya pada kaleng kopi itu melemah—membuatnya terjatuh dan menggelinding. Ada rasa dingin yang menjalar di tubuhnya bersama dengan lilitan menyakitkan di perutnya.

Firasat buruk mulai tercipta.

Lalu mata hijaunya melirik ke bangku taman. Ada sebuah tulisan berwarna merah darah terlihat di sana. Dan itu membuat perasaannya semakin, semakin, dan _semakin_ buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hello fellow …_

_I'll give you a beautiful death for your birthday._

_Just wait and see …_

.

.

.

.

Detik itu juga, peluit imajinasi tertiup—mendesak Matt untuk berpacu dengan waktu yang seolah berputar lebih cepat dari seharusnya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 13, 2010<strong>_

.

.

"Apa ini, Matt?" tanya Mello melihat sebuah kotak berwarna merah dengan pita hitam yang menghiasinya.

"Hadiah ulang tahun untukmu," jawab Matt dengan senyuman.

"Aku sudah tak butuh hal-hal seperti itu, Matt. _Kita_ sudah dewasa," ujar Mello menekankan kata kita, yang lebih merujuk pada Matt.

"Tapi ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan jadi dewasa atau tidak," timpal Matt. "Ayo, bukalah!"

Mello pun akhirnya membukanya. Ah, itu— "Cincin?"

Cincin itu terbuat dari perak murni yang berkilauan dengan ornamen salib menghiasinya.

"Iya, keren kan? Aku khusus memesankannya untukmu."

Mello menimbang cincin itu sejenak, lalu memakainya di ibu jarinya. "Lumayanlah."

Yang terlihat paling bahagia malah Matt, alih-alih Mello.

"Oh iya, Matt," kata Mello sembari duduk di ranjangnya. "Mana cokelatku?"

Matt menyodorkan sebatang coklat, "Mello, bagaimana kalau kita keluar? Makan malam di restoran, gitu. Ini kan hari ulang tahunmu!"

"Tidak ada bedanya bagiku, Matt," jawab Mello seraya mendengus kecil. "Dan tidak, Matt. Malam-malam begini kau ingin pergi keluar? Kau ingin mati beku?"

"Duh, aku kan tidak berencana untuk berenang di tengah malam," canda Matt. "Lagipula, kita bisa mencari restoran yang ada mesin penghangatnya, kau tahu. Kita juga bisa makan sesuatu yang hangat, yang kau suka."

Mello terdiam, terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Aku yang menyetir," tambah Matt untuk menyakinkan Mello—walau dalam kenyataan, Matt-lah yang _selalu_ menyetir.

"_Che_ … baiklah."

Terdengar jeritan kegirangan dari Matt, yang _harusnya_ berasal dari Mello—dia yang berulang tahun, ingat?

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya mogok."

"Sepertinya?" ulang Mello skeptis. "Jadi kau tahu benda ini mogok atau tidak?"

"Namanya mobil, Mello." Matt nyengir, "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu." Mello langsung melotot. "Kita cari taksi saja, Mello."

"Kau pikir akan ada taksi yang lewat di jalanan sepi begini? !" bentak Mello kesal. "Ini salahmu karena memilih restoran terlalu jauh."

"Tapi makanannya enak!" timpal Matt, yang tanpa sepengetahuan Mello telah memilih restoran itu jauh hari sebelumnya dengan ratusan pertimbangan mengenai apakah Mello akan menyukai restoran ini atau tidak.

"Ya, ya, ya." Mello menggumam setuju, yang sialnya, makanan di restoran itu memang memenuhi jauh di atas standarnya, tapi dia tidak akan mengakuinya semudah itu. "Lalu bagaimana sekarang?"

"Kita bisa menelpon taksi," usul Matt.

"Aku tidak bawa _handphone_."

Matt nyengir lagi, "Tenang saja, aku bawa kok!" katanya sambil mengeluarkan benda itu dan memencet beberapa tombol. Keningnya berkerut dan tombol itu ditekan terus-menerus. "Ah, sepertinya batereinya habis."

Mello menatap tajam ke arah Matt lalu menekan sebuah tombol di mobil itu, berulang kali, semakin keras. "Penghangatnya rusak." _Mood_ Mello semakin kacau. "Aku sudah bilang pergi malam-malam bisa membuat kita mati beku."

"Tenang saja Mello, tidak ada kolam renang di sini," kata Matt sedikit menunduk agar bisa sejajar dengan Mello yang kini duduk di kursi penumpang. Sebelah tangannya tersampir di pintu mobil.

"Lucu sekali," ujar Mello sinis. "Cepat masuk ke mobil, udaranya semakin dingin saja, kau tahu."

"Kau bisa memakai jaketku, Mello," kata Matt seraya membuka jaketnya.

"_No way in hell_!" tolak Mello. "Jaketmu tidak cocok untukku."

"Hei! Jaket ini keren tahu!"

"Kau terlihat seperti zebra bagiku," ujar Mello. "Daripada itu, cepat pikirkan bagaimana kita bisa pulang!"

"Oke, oke—eh?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Mello saat melihat Matt mematung.

Matt menunjuk ke depan, "Salju turun."

Butiran kecil salju jatuh dengan lambat, membuat sensasi dingin bertebaran di tubuh Matt. Langit kelam di atas sana dengan taburan bintang dan juga bulan yang terbingkai indah membuat warna salju terlihat semakin bercahaya.

"Ini salju pertama, dan turun di hari ulang tahunmu, Mello!" kata Matt dengan senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya. "Kau sungguh beruntung, kau tahu?"

"Yang kutahu adalah, kita akan _benar-benar_ mati beku."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>January 27, 2011<strong>_

.

.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya seorang diri, Matt. Kau tahu benar hal itu." Terdengar suara berat dari belakang yang membuat Matt menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"L …," lirih Matt dengan nada lelah yang kentara. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai saat merasa kehilangan kendali akan tubuhnya. Sejak kemarin, dia tak henti-hentinya menyusuri setiap sudut kota untuk mencari Mello—tak pernah berhenti sedikit pun dan siap menjadi gila di setiap satuan waktu yang ada.

Demi Tuhan, kenapa harus Mello? Kenapa?

"Kau harus tenang. Jalan keluar tidak akan terlihat oleh orang yang hanya fokus pada satu sisi saja," ujar L kemudian—badannya yang biasanya bungkuk, terlihat tegap—menyiratkan karisma kepemimpinan.

"Dan kau juga perlu istirahat," timpal seseorang di belakang L—pria muda yang berambut cokelat, senada dengan matanya, terlihat raut angkuh namun cemas di matanya.

"Jangan bercanda," gumam Matt sambil berusaha berdiri, "mana mungkin aku bisa istirahat, sedangkan aku tidak tahu di mana Mello sekarang. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya, _demi Tuhan_!"

"Jangan meremehkan Mello. Kau tahu benar jika dia bukanlah orang yang lemah."

"Aku tahu itu L, tapi …."

"Kalau begitu, kita perlu bicara—di tempat di mana kau bisa duduk dan diam sejenak," kata L sambil menarik adik angkatnya itu. Dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan pemuda itu, karena dia juga merasakan hal sama—walau rasa cemasnya tak sepekat milik pria bermata _Emerald_ itu.

"Tapi L—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Matt," sela L. Matanya bersirobok dengan adiknya. "Ini juga menyangkut masalah Mello. Kau tentu ingin ikut, bukan?"

Matt menghela nafas pelan, berpikir dalam diam, bahwa mungkin dia memang memerlukan bantuan detektif nomer satu di dunia ini. "Baiklah."

"Bagus, mari kita pergi Matt, Light-_kun_," ajak L, sementara pemuda yang dipanggil Light itu hanya mendengus kecil seraya mengikutinya di belakang.

.

.

.

.

"_Strawberry Cake_, Light-_kun_?" tawar L kepada teman di depannya itu. Matt duduk di sebelahnya sibuk menghisap nikotin untuk ke-seratus kalinya—entahlah, mungkin lebih. Dia sudah tak menghitungnya lagi, saking frustasinya pemuda itu.

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah suka makanan manis, Ryuzaki," jawab Light dengan nada sinis terbalut di dalamnya.

"Hanya menawarkan, tidak ada salahnya bukan?" kata L sambil mengedikkan bahunya—menarik kembali piring berisi kue itu ke hadapannya.

Light mendengus sekali, "_Yeah_ … terima kasih."

"Jadi," sela Matt dengan nada keras, mencoba meminta perhatian yang seakan telah hilang entah ke mana. "Apa kau tahu siapa orang dibalik semua ini, L?"

L mengaduk kopinya pelan, "Sesuai dari bangku berlumuran darah yang kami periksa. Kami mendapatkan dua hal."

Matt langsung terfokus untuk mendengarnya. Dia merasa agak bodoh saat ini, seharusnya dia menyelidiki bangku taman itu, namun dia malah berlari kesetanan layaknya mengejar angin yang berhembus entah ke mana. Salahkan rasa cemas yang membuat logikanya langsung meleleh begitu saja saat itu.

"Pertama," lanjut Light, raut wajahnya terlihat serius dan Matt merasa ada satu bongkahan batu yang menindih dadanya. "Golongan darah itu A dan … kami hanya menemukan satu sidik jari saja."

Golongan darah A—itu golongan darah Mello. Dan … seharusnya ada dua atau lebih sidik jari yang menunjukkan sidik jari pelaku dan korban. Ah, atau mungkin dia sangat rapi, sehingga hanya sidik jari korban saja yang tertinggal.

"Itu aneh. Apa itu sidik jari Mello? Lalu bagaimana dengan pelakunya?"

L menggeleng. "Bukan milik Mello."

"Lalu milik pelakunya? Siapa dia?" geram Matt terang-terangan. Tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat saat memikirkan siapa pelaku itu.

"Kau pasti kaget jika mendengarnya, eh?" kata Light. "Begitu tahu siapa pemilik sidik jari itu, kami langsung menghubunginya, tapi—"

"Tapi dia menghilang begitu saja," sela L yang membuat Light kesal.

"Menghilang? Tentu saja, mana mungkin dia begitu mudah ditemukan, 'kan? !" kata Matt. "Jadi siapa dia?"

"Kami sudah mencoba melacak keberadaanya," terang L sambil memotong _cake_-nya dengan garpu—menghiraukan pertanyaan Matt. "Tapi nihil. Dilihat dari barang-barangnya yang sama sekali tak tersentuh, dan anehnya, tidak ada satu barang pun yang hilang. Seolah-olah dia hanya membawa dirinya sendiri pergi. Bahkan baloknya masih setengah jadi."

"L, siapa _dia_?" tanya Matt dengan nada ditekankan.

L melirik Matt sekilas, lalu berbalik pada Light yang tengah memandangnya, dan dia pun berkata—begitu pelan, dengan nada yang seakan tak percaya, namun tegas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nate River. Atau yang biasa kita kenal dengan nama Near."

Matt lantas mematung di tempat.

.

.

Hei—

.

.

_Dia tidak salah dengar kan? _

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 24, 2010<strong>_

.

.

"Mellooo! Tak terasa besok sudah Natal ya!" seru Matt. "Bagaimana kalau kita keluar untuk makan-makan?"

"Dewasalah, Matt. Tingkahmu benar-benar kekanakan," kata Mello seraya memakai jaket hitamnya yang lumayan tebal. "Dan tidak untuk ajakanmu. Kau belum hilang ingatan tentang kejadian saat makan malam terakhir itu bukan?"

"Itu 'kan sudah berlalu, lagipula, aku sudah mengecek mobilku dan semuanya beres!" kata Matt. "Oh, iya, baterei _handphone_-ku juga sudah penuh. Ini!" Matt menyodorkan ponselnya ke depan Mello.

"Tetap tak bisa."

"Kenapa?" tanya Matt mencebik. Bagaimanapun juga dia ingin menghabiskan malam Natal bersama Mello. Ah, seketika rona merah samar tercipta di pipinya kala memikirkannya. Duh Matt, jangan memikirkan yang bukan-bukan.

"Ada urusan. Aku tidak tahu sampai jam berapa," jawab Mello tegas.

"Aku boleh ikut?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu," kata Matt. "Akan kubuatkan makanan yang enak. Dan juga _sherry_!"

Mello memutar bola matanya, "Jangan konyol, Matt."

.

.

.

.

Mello melangkah masuk ke sebuah rumah bercat putih bersih. Dia membuka pintu yang tak terkunci dan masuk ke sebuah kamar di lantai dua dan membuka pintunya.

"Hei."

Orang yang berada di dalamnya menoleh, dibalasnya sapaan itu dengan nada datar, "Hei, Mello."

"Ada apa kau memanggilku ke tempat ini, Near?"

"Ini malam Natal yang indah, bukan Mello?" tanya Near dengan raut wajah yang datar. Kamarnya yang gelap, hanya diterangi sinar rembulan, membuat bayangannya terlihat memanjang. Berbagai macam permainan berserakan di lantai—balok-balok, dadu, puzzle, dan juga robot _gundam_.

"Jangan main-main atau aku pergi sekarang," kata Mello dengan nada penuh ancaman.

Near berdiri dan mendekat ke arah Mello. "Bagaimana kalau saya bilang jika saya merindukan Mello?"

"Che!" Mello menampik tangan Near yang berusaha menggapai wajahnya. Dia hiraukan pandangan terluka di mata Near. Mello membenci Near, dan seharusnya Near tahu hal itu. "Aku pergi."

"Tunggu." Near menarik tangan Mello, membuat pria bermata biru itu berhenti dan berbalik menatapnya. Near telah tumbuh dewasa, kini tingginya bahkan melebihi Mello, begitu juga Matt. Tidak ada lagi dua bocah yang diam-diam selalu mengikuti Mello.

Yang ada hanya dua pria yang diam-diam memendam rasa padanya.

"Near … lepas—"

"Ini tentang Beyond," sela Near.

"Beyond?"

Near mengangguk, "Dan juga tentang kita."

Mello mematung seketika, "Near, apa maksudmu?"

"Mello pasti mengerti apa maksud saya." Near menatap Mello dengan kesungguhan yang terpancar kuat. "Tidak bisakah jika hanya saya yang Mello lihat? Tidak bisakah hanya saya yang boleh berada di sisi Mello?"

Terguncang sesaat, Mello melangkah mundur dengan limbung, "Near …."

Sampai beberapa detik sebelum Near mengatakannya, Mello telah berpikir dalam hati bahwa apa yang dulu diucapkan pria ini adalah kepalsuan—suatu hal yang tidak dapat dipercaya. Karena Mello tidak pernah menduga, jika Near yang tumbuh besar dengannya, memiliki perasaan padanya. Dia tidak menduga atau mungkin dia terlalu bebal karenanya.

"Saya rasa Mello belum bisa memutuskan," katanya pelan kemudian. Tangannya terlepas begitu saja. "Apa karena Matt?"

Dan Mello memilih diam tak menjawab.

"Saya bisa menunggu."

"_Che_."

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan Beyond?"

"Ada hal mencurigakan dari tingkah lakunya akhir-akhir ini," jawab Near. "Saya belum memberitahu hal ini pada L, tapi mungkin ini ada hubungannya denganmu, Mello."

"Maksudmu?"

"Anehnya, sepertinya Beyond tertarik pada masa lalu kalian berdua. Dan akhir-akhir ini, dia juga sering mengumpulkan persediaan darah bergolongan A," jelas Near.

Mello mengerutkan keningnya, "Beyond memang aneh sejak dulu dan dia memang suka darah. Lagipula, darimana kau tahu tentang informasi itu?"

Near tersenyum yang menyebabkan raut wajah ganjil tercipta di sana. "Yang saya tahu adalah, kami mempunyai satu persamaan."

.

.

.

.

"Kau lama sekali, Mello."

"_Che_, Matt, menyingkir dari hadapanku. Aku mau masuk."

"Pukul 00.07." Jeda sejenak. "Sudah Natal! Selamat Natal, Mello!"

.

.

Bola mata memutar, namun sedetik kemudian, senyum tipis tercipta. "_Yeah_, selamat Natal, Matt."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_How on earth can you explain in terms of chemistry and physics so important a biological phenomenon as first love?_

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>January 28, 2011<strong>_

.

.

Matt berusaha mengumpulkan semua informasi yang tengah dikumpulkannya bersama L dan juga Light. Dia mengetik sesuatu di _keyboard_ komputernya, berusaha mencari tahu entah apa itu.

Pertama, saat terjadinya penculikan itu, hanya ada darah bergolongan A dan satu sidik jari yang _sialnya_ milik Near. Matt memang tahu Albino satu itu memendam rasa pada Mello, tapi melakukan hal gila seperti ini rasanya tidak seperti Near yang dia kenal, terlebih sampai menyakiti Mello. Demi Tuhan, Matt yakin Near tak akan sanggup melakukannya. Ah tapi, pria yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu selalu memendam semuanya seorang diri sehingga tak ada satu pun—bahkan L sekali pun—yang bisa mencerna apa yang ada di pikirannya. Air tenang menghanyutkan, peribahasa itu mungkin cocok dengan Near.

Dan yang kedua, saat Matt sampai di tempat itu—di bangku taman, tempat Mello menghilang, tidak ada satu pun jejak sepatu atau kendaraan. Sepanjang radius satu kilometer, jalanan tetap ditutupi salju tanpa ada jejak apa pun. Dengan waktu beberapa puluh menit, Matt rasa tidak mungkin salju yang turun akan cukup untuk menutupi jejak si pelaku atau pun Mello. Dan anehnya lagi, tidak ada salju di bangku taman saat itu. Bersih. Itu membuatnya semakin aneh.

Yang ketiga, ini tentang Near. Memang benar kata L, jika semua barangnya masih ada di tempatnya. Near selalu melakukan sesuatu sampai akhir, tapi ada satu bangunan dari balok yang belum selesai disusunnya. _Ditambah_, ada dua benda berserakan yang terasa janggal, yaitu sebuah _PSP_ dan sebatang cokelat yang masih terbungkus rapi, tentu saja itu bukan milik Near.

Keempat, masih mengenai dua benda tambahan itu. Saat diperiksa, tidak ada sidik jari apa pun di sana. Itu semakin aneh—justru jika ada sidik jari itu terasa wajar. Jika tak ada sidik jari, maka ada orang yang _sengaja_ menghapusnya—entah untuk alasan apa. Lalu, saat _PSP_ itu dibuka, ternyata ada selai stroberi di dalamnya, sama halnya dengan cokelat batangan itu. Entah mengapa, Beyond Birthday—sepupu L yang nyentrik itu lantas terngiang di benaknya.

Maka dia pun memutuskan untuk menelponnya. Pada deringan ke empat, terdengar kata _halo_ dari seberang. Matt pun menanyakan soal kedua benda itu yang ditanggapi tawa rendah nan mengganggu beserta kalimat: "_Benda itu ada untuk mengerjaimu, Matt_."

Lalu telepon terputus tanpa bisa tersambung lagi meski berapa kali pun Matt mencoba untuk menghubunginya. Beyond memang sangat suka mengerjai seseorang, itu bukanlah hal aneh lagi. Tapi dengan tidak bisanya dia menghubungi Beyond, Matt jadi tidak bisa memastikan kapan tepatnya benda itu dikirim pada Near. Padahal dia ingin tahu selengkapnya tentang apa yang dilakukan Near sebelum kejadian penculikan itu.

Dan yang terakhir, kelima, yaitu pesan yang tertoreh dengan darah Mello di bangku itu. Pesan itu mengatakan tentang ulang tahun, dan jika memang benar ditujukan untuk Matt, maka itu akan merujuk pada tanggal 1 Februari—yang berarti empat hari lagi.

.

_I'll give you a beautiful death for your birthday._

.

Kematian.

Tidak—

Matt memilih untuk melempar pistolnya dibanding memikirkan apa yang mungkin terjadi pada pria pirang itu. Tidak. Jangan sampai itu terjadi—_dia bisa gila karenanya_.

Setidaknya, Matt masih memiliki waktu—yang bergulir begitu cepat, layaknya butiran pasir yang berhamburan. Jam pasirnya sudah pecah—dan Matt tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk membenahinya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>January 2, 2011<strong>_

.

.

"Waktu cepat sekali berlalu ya, Mello? Sekarang sudah awal tahun lagi, tak kusangka," kata Matt sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Bodoh," ejek Mello. "Mana cokelatku?"

"Ini," kata Matt sambil menyodorkan cokelat batangan itu. Pria itu kini terlihat gelisah dan tetap berdiri di depan Mello yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

Mello mengernyitkan dahinya, "Ada apa?"

Matt menghela nafas seketika, "Aku ada tugas khusus dari L, dan sepertinya aku akan pergi selama tiga hari."

"Begitu." _Krak! _"Ya sudah, cepat pergi sana! Kau mengganggu pandangan ke TV."

"Baiklah." Namun Matt bergeming dan memandang Mello. "Mello … kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Kepalamu masih pusing?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Matt." Mello memutar bola matanya. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Matt pun berjalan ke arah pintu, sebelum benar-benar pergi, dia menoleh ke belakang. "Jaga dirimu, Mello."

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari.

Itu cuma tiga hari—dan ini bahkan belum lewat sehari, tapi Mello merasa bosan setengah mati. Biasanya mereka selalu mengerjakan tugas dari L bersama-sama, jadi mungkin karena itu semuanya terasa aneh.

Demi Tuhan, itu _cuma_ tiga hari.

Mello membuang cokelatnya yang baru digigitnya—entah kenapa cokelatnya tiba-tiba terasa hambar dan menimbulkan rasa muak di ludah serta perutnya. Dia pun pergi ke dapur dan berencana untuk menghilang rasa mual itu dengan minum air putih.

Namun tubuhnya malah terasa semakin berat dan kepalanya semakin pusing. Ada apa ini? Padahal dia kira sakit kepalanya akan mereda saat dia tidur tadi malam. Tapi kepalanya terasa sakit kembali, bahkan lebih parah dari kemarin malam.

Mello menengguk habis satu gelas penuh air putih dan langsung beranjak pergi ke kamarnya. Dia benar-benar butuh tidur. Lalu dia membuka pintu kamarnya.

Napasnya terasa panas dan menyiksa. Matanya pun mulai terasa berkunang-kunang bersamaan dengan kakinya yang kehilangan tenaga. Hal itu membuat Mello jatuh terduduk dengan kepalanya yang terkulai di tepi ranjang.

"Matt …."

.

.

.

.

Ada sebuah mimpi—mimpi yang buruk, mimpi yang selalu kau temui kala kau demam. Dan Mello kini mengalaminya—mula-mula hanya kegelapan yang dia lihat, namun lambat laut terlihat warna putih yang bersanding dengan gelapnya malam, kemudian muncul siluet seseorang, ah tidak, tapi dua orang.

Itu adalah orang tua Mello.

Masih lekang dalam ingatannya, bagaimana kedua orang tuanya semasa hidupnya. Dia mirip Ibunya, kecuali matanya yang merupakan warisan ayahnya. Mereka dulunya keluarga yang bahagia—hingga suatu pagi kedua orang tuanya pergi ke luar negeri meninggalkannya sendiri dengan ucapan _'jaga dirimu'_ yang disertai senyuman hangat.

Lalu pada suatu malam, sebuah berita kecelakaan pesawat sampai di telinganya—tidak ada korban yang selamat, termasuk kedua orang tua Mello. Mello kehilangan segalanya saat itu. Dan itu adalah malam penuh tangisan—tidak ada lagi tempat untuk pulang, tidak ada lagi yang akan memeluknya, tidak ada lagi seseorang yang akan melindunginya.

Dia sendirian.

Hancur.

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan merengkuhnya dari belakang dan berkata, "Tenang saja Mello, masih ada aku di sini."

Mello berbalik dan melihat Matt yang tengah tersenyum padanya—tanpa sadar Mello ikut tersenyum. "Matt."

Namun senyum itu terpatahkan manakala Matt menjauh darinya—dia pergi seperti kedua orang tuanya. Seperti reka ulang, Mello bisa melihat bagaimana pesawat yang ditumpangi Matt meledak dan membawanya pergi darinya.

"Tidak!" jerit Mello sambil berlari, namun sesuatu tak kasat mata menghalanginya—layaknya dinding pemisah yang tembus pandang. Mello berteriak sambil memukul dinding itu.

_Kumohon, jangan bawa pergi dia dariku._

_Jangan …_

.

.

.

.

"Mello."

Mello lantas membuka matanya pelan dan mendapati Matt tengah memandanginya dengan raut muka yang tak kalah cemasnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Mello?"

"Kau … kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Mello dengan suara serak.

Matt menggaruk kepalanya, "Tugasku tiba-tiba dibatalkan dan aku langsung pulang. Aku khawatir denganmu karena sepertinya kau terlihat tidak enak badan. Apa kau masih merasa pusing atau apa? Kau mau pergi ke dokter?"

Mello menggeleng, "Aku tak apa."

Namun dalam hati Mello bersyukur karena mimpi itu akhirnya berakhir—dan dia tak ingin melihatnya lagi.

"Kau mimpi buruk, Mello?"

"Hng?"

"Dari tadi kau mengigau. Jadi aku pikir kau mimpi buruk," jelas Matt. "Apa ada yang kau inginkan? Oh iya, aku harus mengganti handuk untuk mengompresmu."

"Matt …."

"Ya?"

_Terima kasih telah datang._

"Seingatku pintunya terkunci, bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

Matt gelagapan seketika. "Err … tenang saja Mello, akan kuganti biaya perbaikannya."

Tatapan tajam penuh selidik. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hanya satu peluru, Mello. Hanya satu, percayalah."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>January 29, 2011<strong>_

"_Matt, kami sudah menemukan keberadaan Mello," _ujar suara dari seberang.

Matt lantas bernafas lega sembari menjawab telpon dari L. _"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku pergi ke sana sekarang. Mello … dia tidak apa-apa kan?"_

"_Lebih baik kau cepat datang ke sini, Matt."_

Matt terdiam mendengar jawaban terakhir L. Ada apa ini? Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Mello? Apa dia terluka parah? Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang, Matt melangkah secepat yang dia bisa, keluar menuju tempat Mello berada.

.

.

.

.

Bisa jelaskan apa yang kini terjadi?

Bisa jelaskan mengapa wajah Mello ditutupi kain putih? Dan mengapa wajah L terlihat sedih? Matt ingat dia tertawa kala itu—hei, apa-apaan suasana duka yang mengambang di sini?

"L, di mana Mello? Aku ingin bertemu Mello," kata Matt dengan suara parau. Tak mau dia pandangi tubuh yang terbujur kaku di ranjang itu. Tidak. Itu bukan Mello. Bukan, bukan, bukan!

"Maaf, Matt. Kami terlambat menemukannya. Mello, dia sudah—"

"Tidak!" jerit Matt seraya membuka kain putih itu. Di sana nampak wajah Mello yang terlihat tenang dengan mata menutup. "Tidak mungkin! Tidak! Mello tidak mungkin mati!"

Ada sesuatu yang retak lalu hancur berkeping-keping di dalam sana, bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang langsung mati rasa, bersamaan dengan tumpahnya air mata dan kesedihan yang membanjirinya—penyangkalan pun datang tanpa dicegah.

"Matt." L berusaha menenangkan adiknya yang sudah meraung-raung histeris. Dia meraih tangan Matt yang terus memberontak. "Tenangkan dirimu, Matt. Saya mengerti perasaanmu, tapi—"

"Kau tidak mengerti!" potong Matt. Lantas pria berambut merah itu menarik kerah baju L. "Selamatkan dia! Mello belum mati! Dia masih hidup!"

Ditengah kaburnya pandangan akibat tangisnya yang pecah, Matt tiba-tiba merasa tangannya basah—basah oleh sesuatu yang lengket dan berbau karat. Dia menunduk memandangi tangannya.

Ah—

.

.

Sejak kapan darah melumuri tangannya?

.

.

.

.

Matt lantas membuka matanya—berkedip sekali, dua kali, tiga kali.

Sungguh, dia merasa begitu bersyukur karena itu semua hanya mimpi.

.

.

.

.

Waktu terasa makin menipis, namun Matt tidak menemukan titik pencerahan apa pun. L dan juga Light telah memeriksa semua tempat, tapi tidak ada apa pun. Nihil—seperti mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami. Dan rasa stress itu kian menggila—mengendalikannya sedemikian rupa hingga pikiran buruk selalu menyerangnya.

"Kau butuh tidur, Matt," ujar Light sambil menyesap kopinya. "Aku tahu ini berat, tapi cobalah untuk tidur. Tubuhmu membutuhkan itu, kau tahu."

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan kabar dari Beyond?" tanya Matt mengalihkan pembicaraan seraya mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya.

Light menggeleng. "Apa kau curiga terhadapnya? Yah, mengingat tingkahnya yang tak bisa ditebak, tapi ini bukan pertama kalinya dia menghilang bukan? Lagipula, bukankah Near _lebih_ mencurigakan?"

"Memang Near lebih mencurigakan, tapi," Matt menggigit bibirnya seraya menghela nafas, "entah mengapa aku merasa jika Beyond juga terlibat dalam hal ini."

"Karena _PSP_ dan cokelat itu?"

"Karena itu juga." Jeda sejenak, Matt terlihat mengacak rambutnya, frustasi. "Lagipula, jika Near pelakunya, seharusnya _aku_-lah yang jadi sasarannya, tapi kenapa Mello? Kenapa dia memilih Mello?"

_Kenapa dia ingin Mello mati?_

"Tidakkah kau terlalu subjektif dalam mengambil kesimpulan?" tanya Light sambil mendorong cangkirnya yang sudah kosong. Pikiran Light memang tajam, mungkin karena itulah L sangat bersikeras agar pria yang dulunya adalah kepala kepolisian Jepang itu untuk bergabung bersamanya menjadi asistennya. Walaupun Matt yakin hubungan mereka lebih dari itu.

Matt mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku adalah, kenapa kau yakin jika Mello-lah yang akan mati?"

"Tentu saja karena Mello-lah yang diculik!" jelas Matt cepat.

"Ya, ya, karena itu. Tapi itu cuma satu alasan—dan itu tak cukup kuat." Light menatap tajam Matt—karamel bertemu emerald. "Bagaimana jika kau-lah yang akan mati? Bagaimana jika pesan itu merujuk padamu, dan bukan pada Mello? Apa yang akan kaulakukan saat itu?"

Matt mengerjap matanya sekali—menyadari kebodohannya. Benar, itu bisa saja terjadi. Mungkin saja Near menculik Mello agar dia bisa membunuh Matt tanpa ada campur tangan Mello. Begitu kan?

"Asalkan Mello bisa hidup, aku—"

"Dan kau pikir Mello akan bahagia jika kau mati?" sela Light dengan nada sinis. Dia kembali menatap Matt. "Walaupun aku memang tidak suka dengan Ryuzaki yang entah mengapa selalu membuntutiku, tapi bukan berarti aku akan senang jika dia mati."

Matt tersenyum kala itu—rasanya dia mengerti apa maksud Light.

"Kau lebih dari itu bagi Mello, kau tahu?" ujarnya lagi.

"Dari itu?" ulang Matt, tak mengerti.

"Tanyakan sendiri padanya saat kau bisa menemukannya."

.

.

.

"Hei, Light …."

Pemuda karamel itu menoleh, "Hem?"

Sunyi mendekam di ruangan.

"Yah, tidak jadi. Kau boleh pergi."

Light mengendikkan bahunya sekali, lalu melangkah pergi—meninggalkan Matt yang terdiam. Sedetik kemudian, Matt merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang berisikan data tentang seorang Light Yagami. Di sana tertulis, Light Yagami memiliki golongan darah A.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>January 27, 2011<strong>_

.

.

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku tentang semua ini?" tanya Mello. Matanya menatap tajam ke depan dengan tangan kanan yang terborgol di tiang ranjang. "Near … cepat lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak bisa. Mello tenang saja di sini," kata Near yang bersandar di dinding dekat pintu keluar. Tempat itu lumayan kecil dengan hanya satu tempat tidur yang memenuhi ruangan. Ada sebuah jendela kecil yang berada agak tinggi dengan teralis tebal di dalamnya. Tempat ini seperti penjara.

"Near! Jangan main-main! Kesabaranku ada batasnya, kau tahu? !" bentak Mello sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari borgol yang merantainya—yang terasa mustahil untuk dilakukan. "Cepat lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

Near mendekat dan berdiri di depan Mello, menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam nan sendu. "Kenapa Mello memilih Matt?" _Kenapa kau memilih dia dan bukan aku?_

"Near …" Ada jeda yang terasa begitu mencekam. "Apa itu penting? Aku tidak memikirkan alasannya, aku hanya ingin Matt tetap berada di sisiku. Itu saja." Mello mengalihkan pandangannya, mulai merasa jengah.

Near lantas memeluk Mello—walau pria di depannya itu memberontak, walau tangan itu sekuat tenaga mendorongnya, walau mulut itu selalu melantunkan penolakan—Near tidak akan melepas pelukan itu.

Dan pelukan itu pun semakin kuat, seraya bisik lirih terdengar di telinga Mello, "Apapun yang terjadi—" Akhir dari kalimat itu sanggup membuat Mello terbelalak.

Ada denyut menyakitkan di dadanya kala itu, namun wajah Matt-lah yang pertama melintas di benak Mello.

.

.

.

.

Near adalah anak terakhir yang diadopsi oleh L, dan dia adalah anak yang mempunyai sifat yang paling mirip dengan L—cerdas, penyendiri, dan kemampuan bersosialisasi yang amat rendah. Tentu saja di antara mereka bertiga, Near-lah yang mendapat peringkat pertama—dan itu membuat Mello kesal, karena Mello benci orang yang lebih hebat darinya, karena sedari dulu dialah yang menjadi peringkat pertama.

Dan sejak dari itulah, mengalahkan Near menjadi obsesi Mello—tujuannya.

.

.

.

.

"Nomor satu bukan hanya untuk satu orang."

"Omong kosong. Tempat paling tinggi itu hanya untuk satu orang, karena yang lainnya telah kalah dalam pertarungan. Dan akulah yang akan menempatinya, bukan kau Near."

Near kecil—yang tatkala itu berusia dua belas tahun dengan intelegensi yang di atas rata-rata—lantas menyentuh tangan Mello yang bebas dan menggenggamnya. Dia tersenyum, membuat Mello mengernyit heran. "Saya rasa tempat itu cocok untuk kita berdua."

"Sudah kubilang itu omong—"

"Saya akan menunggu, sampai Mello dan saya menempatinya bersama-sama," sela Near tegas seraya memandang Mello. Namun Mello tak menatapnya, alih-alih ia menoleh ke belakang—menatap Matt yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

Near menunduk dalam diam dan berjalan pergi, ke ruangannya yang putih dan kosong dan sepi. Pada akhirnya dia akan tetap berada di tempat tertinggi itu seorang diri—kedinginan dan nyaris beku.

Tapi bukan berarti dia akan menyerah begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

"_Hei, Near."_

"_Apa yang kau inginkan Beyond Birthday?"_

"_Ah, jangan berkata ketus seperti itu. Apa salahnya aku menelpon adik dari sepupuku? Secara teknis kau juga adik kecilku. Hihihi—ah, jangan berani-berani tutup telponnya, Near."_

"_Ada apa?"_

"_Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan, Bocah."_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Apa kau tidak takut jika L atau Mattie akan menemukanmu? Kau mengecewakan mereka, kau tahu."_

"_Saya tidak peduli."_

"_Jawaban yang bagus sekali." _Jeda selama beberapa detik. _"Tapi ingatlah, kau mungkin bisa lari ke mana pun bersama Mello. Tapi kau tidak akan pernah bisa lari dariku."_

"_Beyond …."_

"_Aku berbicara seperti ini atas rasa simpatiku karena kita memilki takdir yang sama."_

_Tut-tut-tuut …_

"Berani sekali bocah itu menutup telpon lebih dulu dariku. Kau akan mendapat pelajaran yang setimpal, Nate River."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Put your hand on a stove for a minute and it seems like an hour._

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>January 30, 2011<strong>_

.

.

Matt sudah mengenal Mello selama lebih dari setengah masa hidupnya—semuanya bermula saat Matt diadopsi oleh L. Dia di ajak ke sebuah rumah bergaya tudor di pinggiran kota. Tempat yang tenang dan jauh dari keramaian.

Pertama kali dia masuk ke rumah itu, dia disambut oleh bocah kecil laksana boneka Barbie yang merengut menagih jatah cokelatnya pada L. Kulitnya putih susu, dengan mata biru, dan rambut emasnya yang terlihat panjang, dan juga pakaiannya yang serba hitam. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti boneka—dan Matt begitu ingin memilikinya.

Boneka itu bernama Mello.

Dan Matt kecil bertekad dalam hati untuk mengikuti Mello ke mana pun dia pergi—walau Mello selalu membentaknya, walau Mello selalu berlari lebih kencang darinya, walau Mello bisa saja memukulnya. Karena Matt selalu ingin di samping Mello, karena Matt ingin satu-satunya yang bisa menggenggam tangan Mello adalah dirinya. Karena Matt menyukai Mello—dan dia mempertahankan rasa itu hingga kemudian berubah menjadi _cinta_.

Matt masih ingat bagaimana dia dan juga Mello pergi ke toko tua bernama '_Chome'_, yang merupakan singkatan dari _Chocolate and Game_. Toko itu lumayan kecil namun ada cokelat buatan sendiri yang sangat disukai Mello dan Pak Tua yang bernama Watari itu memiliki berbagai macam permainan yang bisa Matt mainkan.

Mereka berdua—saat masih kecil—selalu pergi ke toko itu dengan menyisihkan uang saku selama seminggu, walau terkadang Matt akan memberikan setengah uang sakunya untuk membelikan Mello sebatang cokelat. Dan entah bagaimana waktu mengalir, memberikan cokelat pada Mello telah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Matt.

Namun suatu hari, Matt pergi seorang diri ke toko itu—Mello demam dan terpaksa mendekam di kamarnya. Matt pun memutuskan untuk membelikan Mello banyak cokelat dengan semua uang yang dimilikinya. Namun sesampainya di sana, hanya ada tulisan '_closed'_ yang menggantung miring.

Tapi Matt tetap berdiam diri di toko itu—menunggu sesuatu.

Kemudian, tepat setelah empat jam dalam penantian, pemilik toko itu datang—dengan senyum ramah dia mengusap pelan rambut Matt. Dan dia menjelaskan bahwa tokonya akan ditutup untuk selamanya—Matt tidak akan melupakan bagaimana raut sedihnya saat mengatakan itu.

Watari memberikan sebatang cokelat dan _PSP_ kepada Matt—agar anak itu tidak melupakannya, dan juga tokonya. Dan pria tua itu berlalu pergi dengan sebuah koper tua berwarna hitam, meninggalkan Matt yang menangis sesenggukan karena merasa kehilangan.

Namun saat dia beranjak pergi, datanglah sekelompok anak berandalan. Dan dapat diduga, mereka langsung ingin merebut apa yang ada di tangan Matt. Biasanya, Matt pasti akan dilindungi oleh Mello dan Mello akan menghajar semua anak berandalan itu. Tapi kini Mello diam di rumah, terbelit rasa sakitnya, tak mampu melindungi Matt.

Lalu dengan mata yang berurai air mata, Matt mendapat keberaniannya saat itu juga. Dia memberontak, mengibaskan kedua tanganya ke segala arah, menendang siapa saja yang mendekat—karena tekadnya begitu kuat untuk melindungi sesuatu yang berharga.

Dia memang masih kecil, tapi dia tahu apa itu penyesalan akan kehilangan.

Matt kecil pun pulang dengan tubuh penuh luka dan darah, bajunya robek di mana-mana, serta dua tangannya menggenggam sebatang cokelat patah dan _PSP _ yang penuh goresan. Dia menunjukkan dua benda itu dengan senyuman pada Mello yang terbelalak melihat keadaannya—tak dia pedulikan bagaimana darah mengalir keluar dari hidungnya atau pun rentetan pertanyaan Mello padanya.

Karena air matanya tumpah bersamaan dengan senyumnya yang tercipta. Karena Mello juga ikut menangis sedetik saat dia berkata bahwa mereka tidak bisa pergi ke toko itu lagi. Walaupun hanya toko kecil, tapi keberadaannya sangat berarti bagi Mello maupun Matt.

Malam itu, Matt dan Mello tidur berpelukan dalam satu tempat tidur sambil menggenggam cokelat dan _PSP_ yang sudah tak berbentuk itu lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Walaupun baru beberapa hari berpisah dengannya, tak bertemu dengannya, ternyata Matt tetap bisa _begitu _merindukannya. Entah bagaimana, Mello sama seperti candu baginya, dan dia membutuhkan keberadaan Mello di sisinya.

_I want to see you, so badly—right now._

_I miss you so much, Mello._

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Matt?" tanya L saat melihat Matt tiba-tiba terbangun dan melihat sekeliling seolah-olah dia tidak sadar sedang berada di mana.

"Tidak," Matt mengusap pelan matanya. "Sepertinya aku tertidur."

"Bagaimanapun juga kau masih punya batasan, Matt."

"Dan kau tidak," ujar Matt kemudian seraya bangkit dan duduk di samping L. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu tidur, kau tahu. Satu kali pun tidak."

"Kau hanya lupa," jawab L sambil memakan stroberi. "Atau mungkin kau tidak lihat."

"Terserah. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Tidak ada petunjuk. Tidak ada apa pun."

Matt menghela nafas berat, "Apa kau sudah dapat kabar dari B?"

"Tidak, dia memutuskan semua kontak yang memungkinkan untuk saya mengetahui keberadaannya. Dan ini semakin aneh. Tidak biasanya dia begitu kukuh untuk menghilangkan keberadaannya dari saya. Biasanya dia pasti akan mengerjai saya ataupun Light-_kun_."

"Ya, aku rasa juga begitu. Bicara soal mengerjai … aku jadi teringat kata-katanya dan juga benda yang ditinggalkannya."

"Jadi kau masih merasa dia tersangkanya?"

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu L?" tanya Matt.

"Saya dan juga Light-_kun_ mulai merasa demikian. Karena Beyond memang suka melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Tapi yang tidak saya mengerti adalah keterlibatan Near. Saya tidak menyangka jika dia akan melakukan hal seperti ini," terang L—karena Mello, Matt, dan juga Near adalah anak yang telah diadopsinya dan dirawatnya sejak kecil. Mereka semua adalah keluarga, tidak seharusnya hal seperti ini terjadi.

"Aku juga," lirih Matt. "Tapi kita tidak bisa begini terus! Sisa waktu tinggal dua hari lagi."

"Saya tahu, Matt. Tapi sama sekali tak ada petunjuk mengenai hal ini. Seolah-olah kita dipaksa untuk menunggu dan melihat saja."

Matt langsung membatu. Perkataan L menyadarkannya akan pesan yang diberikan pelaku itu.

"Aku tidak akan menunggu saja. Pasti, pasti ada yang terlewat. Apa saja!" kata Matt keras-keras.

"Tenanglah, Matt."

"Mana mungkin aku bisa tenang? !" bentak Matt keras. "Aku bisa gila jika seperti ini terus."

"Saya merasa Beyond ada kaitannya dengan ini, walau saya tidak tahu apa motifnya. Tapi saya tahu jika Beyond bukanlah orang yang perlu alasan untuk melakukan sesuatu."

"L?"

"Dia hanya ingin melakukannya, entah benar atau salah—dia tidak perlu alasan. Yang dia perlukan hanya kepuasan." Mata hitam itu menatap Matt dalam-dalam. "Tidakkah kau berpikir jika itu mengerikan?"

Lidah Matt terasa kelu untuk menjawabnya. Tiba-tiba rasa takut mengerubunginya—takut akan pria di depannya ini, entah oleh sebab apa.

"Dan jika memang Beyond terlibat, saya rasa dia pasti meninggalkan petunjuk, entah apa. Karena dia sangat suka membuat orang kebingungan."

Matt berpikir sejenak, "Maksudmu ada sesuatu dengan benda yang ditinggalkan Beyond?"

"Jika dia memang berhubungan dengan kasus ini, mungkin bisa saja."

"Jika tidak?" tanya Matt.

"Kita telah salah mencari petunjuk dan mungkin akan ada kemungkinan terburuk. Yang jelas, akan ada kematian saat hari ulang tahunmu, Matt."

Matt tersenyum getir.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>January 25, 2011<strong>_

.

.

"Ada apa, Matt?" tanya Mello saat merasa diperhatikan oleh Matt—awalnya dia tak peduli, tapi lama-lama dia jengah juga.

Matt menggeleng dengan cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya, "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Cokelatku," ujar Mello sambil menjulurkan tangannya, dan tentu saja sedetik kemudian, dia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Apa itu tugas yang diberikan L?" tanya Matt sambil memandangi Mello dengan tertarik.

"Hm," gumam Mello membenarkan. "Hanya sebuah pembunuhan sederhana. Bagaimana menurutmu dengan gitar Spanyol yang berada di tempat kejadian itu?"

"Menurutku itu gitar yang berasal dari Spanyol, Mello," jawab Matt santai.

Lemparan berkas yang lumayan tebal lantas menimpa wajah Matt. "Dasar bodoh! Hal seperti itu tentu saja aku tahu!"

Matt mengaduh pelan. "Tapi aku kan hanya menjawab," katanya sambil merengut.

"_Che_. Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini sudah waktunya makan malam." Matt mendekat ke arah Mello dan nyengir lebar. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan di luar? Aku tahu restoran yang enak."

"Jawabanku masih sama seperti sebelumnya, jika kau masih ingat."

"Tapi 'kan, Mello—"

"_Ti-dak_." Dua suku kata ditekankan.

.

.

.

.

"Mello."

Mello lantas menoleh dan mendapati Matt berdiri sambil menundukkan kepalanya, "Ada apa?"

"Near." Suara pria itu agak muram, kepalanya tetap menunduk, dan dia tidak memandang Mello sama sekali. "Dia ada di luar. Menunggumu."

"Oh." Respon pendek yang diberikan Mello bersamaan dengan beranjaknya ia dan pergi menuju pintu depan. Sayang sekali dia tidak bisa melihat bagaimana tangan Matt yang mengepal atau raut wajahnya yang berubah sendu, dengan tatapan yang takut kehilangan itu.

Bagaimanapun juga, bagi Matt, Near adalah ancaman terbesar baginya. Begitu pula bagi Near.

"Mello …." Bisikan itu terdengar lirih, begitu menyayat, namun tak terdengar, dan bergaung di sekitar pemiliknya saja.

.

.

.

.

"Apa maumu, Near?"

"Ada hal yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan Mello," jawab Near tenang. Matanya tertuju pada bola mata safir itu, di mana tercetak jelas bayangnya di mata milik Mello. "Tapi tidak di sini."

"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?" tantang Mello.

"Mello harus ikut dengan saya." Ada penekanan di setiap kata yang terucap darinya. Dan itu membuat Mello heran, karena belum pernah Near terlihat begitu serius seperti saat ini. Sedetik kemudian, Near menyambar tangan Mello dan menariknya untuk mengikutinya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Near, apa-apaan kau!"

"Saya hanya ingin berbicara dengan Mello. Ada yang harus—"

"Lepaskan dia sekarang juga!"

Dua kepala itu serentak menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Matt dengan muka berang dan tatapan penuh amarah datang menghampiri mereka. Dia mendorong dada Near dengan keras, membuat genggaman tangan itu terlepas lalu Matt menarik Mello hingga pria pirang itu berada di belakangnya.

"Kalau Mello tidak ingin pergi denganmu, kau tidak berhak memaksanya!" bentak Matt. Mello mengerjap heran kala itu—tak disangkanya Matt bisa semarah itu. Bahkan saat Mello menembak _game_ kesayangannya berulang kali, Matt tidak pernah semarah ini.

"Matt. Hentikan itu seka—"

"Kau diam saja, Mello!" bentak Matt. Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada Near. "Lebih baik kau cepat pergi."

Oke, saat itu juga emosi Mello lantas meluap. Heh, tidak ada yang boleh membentaknya seperti itu—apalagi Matt. Siapapun—tidak ada yang boleh bersikap seperti itu padanya.

Saat Mello siap-siap berteriak serta saat Matt sudah menyiapkan kepalan tinjunya, Near menghela nafas seraya berujar bahwa dia akan pergi dari tempat ini. Pria berambut putih itu memang paling tidak menyukai sesuatu yang bernama kekerasan.

Bagaimanapun juga saat ini mungkin bukan waktu yang tepat untuknya berbicara dengan Mello. Mungkin Near akan mencoba lagi saat Mello tidak bersama Matt. Untuk saat ini dia akan mengalah, tapi tidak untuk kedua kalinya—dan jika Matt menghalanginya lagi, maka dia pun akan bertindak tegas.

.

.

.

.

Sesudah Near benar-benar pergi, juga setelah Mello memarahi Matt habis-habisan, mereka berdua berdiri di balkon apartemen Mello—entah mengapa apartemen Matt yang berada di sebelahnya terasa terlupakan karena pemiliknya lebih sering berada di apartemen tetanggnya itu—sambil menatap langit malam tanpa bintang. Mello lantas menunduk sambil menggigit cokelatnya sedang Matt tetap menatap langit malam.

"Mello."

"Hm?"

_Klak!_

"Bagimu, Near itu apa?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pasti tahu benar maksudku, Mello."

Delikan tajam. "Jangan pernah tanyakan hal itu lagi, Matt. Kau tahu benar kalau aku membencinya."

Matt—sekali lagi—menundukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa dia meragukan perkataan Mello itu. Dan dia benci itu.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Mello."

"Apa lagi?"

"Apa kau tahu jika Beyond menyukai Light?"

Dengusan kecil. "Darimana kau mendengar hal konyol seperti itu, heh?"

"Aku tidak mendengar dari siapa pun. Aku hanya _tahu_."

"…"

"Saat aku melihat pandangan Beyond saat Light sedang bersama L, aku langsung tahu." Senyum getir datang tanpa bisa dicegah. "Mungkin karena saat ini aku juga—"

Detik itu, nafas Matt lantas tercekat kala menyadari bahunya terasa kian memberat karena Mello yang tertidur dan bersandar di bahunya. Matt tersenyum kala itu dan tanpa protes sedikit pun, ia langsung mendekap Mello erat.

Perasaan ini begitu rumit—karena Matt merasa bahagia sekaligus sedih di tiap detik yang ada kala dia tengah memeluk Mello. Ah, mungkin sudah saatnya dia mengatakan perasaannya pada Mello—karena terlalu lama baginya menyimpan perasaan ini dan dia sudah tak kuat lagi.

_Kotaknya terlalu penuh dan makin hari kian sulit untuk ditutup._

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Sit with that special person for an hour and it seems like a minute._

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>January 31, 2011<strong>_

.

.

Walaupun memang tidak ada alasan yang masuk akal yang bisa menggabungkan Near dan Beyond dalam kasus penculikan ini, tapi Matt tetap memutuskan untuk memeriksa Beyond terlebih dahulu, alih-alih Near.

Near adalah orang yang paling pintar dibandingkan mereka bertiga, jadi rencananya pastilah mendekati sempurna dan akan sulit dilacak apalagi jika dibuat dengan perancangan yang matang. Berbeda dengan Beyond yang seperti kata L, gemar melihat orang yang kebingungan akan petunjuk yang diberikannya.

Dan Beyond memberikan dua petunjuk, yaitu cokelat dan _PSP_, yang anehnya dia katakan ditujukan untuk mengerjai Matt. Jika untuk Matt, kenapa ada cokelat yang identik dengan Mello? Apa ini sebagai petunjuk yang penting?

Cokelat dan _PSP_.

Tunggu dulu!

Jangan-jangan itu mengarah pada—

.

.

.

.

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dengan keras, membuat Matt terlonjak dari duduknya. Di ambang pintu, Light tengah berdiri dengan nafas yang tak teratur.

"Light? Ada apa?"

Light berjalan mendekat, "Kau pasti tidak akan percaya dengan semua ini."

"Ada apa?" tanya Matt pelan. Suasana tiba-tiba terasa berat dan mencekam. Kabar buruk, hanya itu yang bisa Matt duga.

"Aku dan Ryuzaki pergi ke tempat di mana Near terakhir terlacak menggunakan ponselnya. Dan itu kira-kira terjadi tiga jam yang lalu. Near menelpon Ryuzaki, tapi tak ada jawaban dari orangnya sendiri."

"Lalu? Apa kalian menemukannya? Tapi, kenapa Near tiba-tiba menghubungi L?" tanya Matt beruntun.

"Di situlah anehnya—aku juga tidak tahu alasannya. Tapi karena Near tidak menjawab saat Ryuzaki mengangkat teleponnya, maka kami melacak keberadaannya dan langsung pergi saat itu juga," terang Light.

Matt diam, menunggu akhir dari perkataan Light.

"Dan kami menemukannya—di sebuah bangku dekat mesin minuman otomatis, tempat di mana kau terakhir bersama Mello."

Matt terbelalak, apakah tempat itu sama dengan tempat di mana dia membeli minuman untuk Mello? Ini tidak mungkin disengaja, tidak mungkin.

"Lalu di mana dia? Di mana Near?"

Light menghela nafas. "Ya, kami memang menemukan Near di sana. Kami menemukan—"

.

.

.

.

"—_mayatnya_."

.

.

.

.

"Secara teknis, sekarang masih tanggal 31 Januari," ujar L sambil melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 21.46.

"Lalu bisa kau jelaskan kenapa Near bisa meninggal?" tanya Matt. Dengan kematian Near, dia pun dicoret sebagai pelaku. "Tapi kenapa sidik jari Near bisa ada di sana?"

"Entahlah. Tapi sepertinya pelaku ingin membuat kita semua semakin bingung, karena orang yang kita duga sebagai pelaku, malah telah meninggal."

"Terbunuh maksudmu, 'kan?" timpal Light. "Ada reaksi racun di tubuhnya. Dan perkiraan kematiannya sekitar dua hingga tiga jam yang lalu."

L hanya menghela nafas.

Matt beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi, "Aku pergi."

"Hei, kau mau ke mana, Matt?" tanya Light.

"Ke suatu tempat untuk memastikan sesuatu. Memikirkan kematian Near hanya akan membuang waktu yang tersisa."

L menyeringai—yang sayangnya tak dilihat oleh siapa pun. "Kalau begitu pergilah. Kau pasti punya suatu dugaan, kan?" ujar L.

Matt mengangguk, "Jika tidak salah, mungkin Mello atau Beyond berada di sana."

Light hanya mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Matt sudah berlalu dan hilang dalam pandangan.

"Kau penasaran dengan tempat yang dituju Matt?" tanya L.

"Itu juga sih," jawab Light.

"Itu juga? Berarti lebih dari satu."

Light mengaduk kopinya pelan, "Aku muak minum kopi terus." Dia menghela nafas, kerutan di dahinya tak juga menghilang. "Aku mengerti jika dia membawa pistol, tapi dinamit? Tidakkah itu terlalu berlebihan, Ryuzaki?"

"Sudah saatnya kita pergi, kalau begitu."

"Ke mana?" tanya Light.

"Ke sebuah toko yang telah lama ditutup."

.

.

.

.

Matt menjejakkan kakinya di sebuah tempat penuh kenangan. Jika dugaannya benar, di sinilah tempat Beyond dan Mello berada. Sejak Near dinyatakan meninggal, perasaan Matt semakin tak karuan. Dia tak bisa berdiam diri saja, menunggu seseorang di luar sana mengatakan padanya jika Mello bisa saja telah meninggal.

Karena itulah dia lantas cepat-cepat menjejakkan kakinya ke satu tempat yang langsung terlintas dalam benaknya.

Cokelat dan _PSP _itu membangkitkan kenangannya akan masa kecilnya. Setelah beranjak dewasa, Mello, Matt, dan juga Near mulai melangkah keluar dan tinggal di rumah yang berbeda. Walau pada kenyataannya selama ini Matt tinggal di apartemen sebelahnya—tetap mengikuti ke mana Mello pergi..

_Chocolate and Game_.

Toko '_Chome_'.

Hanya itulah tempat yang terlintas di benaknya saat ini—dan Matt berharap, berulang kali, merepetisinya dalam hati, hingga otaknya melantunkannya bagai doa, hingga merasuk hingga ke tulangnya, jika apa yang dia duga itu benar.

Tempat itu sudah tak sekokoh dulu, bangunannya rusak berat dengan rumput kuning tertutupi salju. Atapnya berlubang dengan dinding bangunan terisi banyak coretan kasar. Tidak ada lagi kesan tentang sebuah toko yang dulu selalu didatanginya bersama Mello.

Matt pun berusaha membuka pintu itu, namun sayang, pintu itu sudah terlalu tua dan karatan sehingga susah untuk dibuka. Lantas dia menggosok kaca jendela itu dan melihat dari baliknya—seketika matanya membelalak melihat siluet tubuh tengah berbaring di dalamnya.

Matt tidak akan mungkin bisa salah mengenalinya.

Itu—

.

.

.

.

Mello!

.

.

Tubuhnya terikat dengan tali tambang dan mulutnya tertutupi lakban, tapi Matt bisa melihat gerakan pelan di tubuh itu. Tanpa sadar dia menghela nafas lega—lega karena Mello masih hidup dan tidak terlihat terluka.

Namun badannya langsung mematung kala menyadari benda yang tengah berkerlap-kerlip—berwarna merah menyala, tertempel tepat di dinding dekat Mello berada. Itu bom waktu—dan waktunya tinggal beberapa detik lagi.

Bom itu memang terlihat kecil dan jauh berada di atas Mello, tapi dengan kondisi bangunan yang tua itu, dampaknya akan hebat. Jika sampai bom itu meledak, bangunan akan hancur, dan Mello akan mati terkena puing-puing reruntuhan itu.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Tidak!

Matt pun langsung menembak pintu tua itu hingga pintu itu jatuh berdebam dan menebarkan debu-debu yang lama mengendap di lantai. Dia lantas bergerak cepat—detik itu matanya bertemu dengan lautan biru milik Mello, dan kekuatannya pun bangkit dengan sendirinya.

Mello menggeleng saat itu juga—seakan-akan memerintahkan Matt untuk lari dan tidak ikut mati konyol dengannya. Namun Matt bersikukuh, dia berlari lebih kencang dengan jantungnya yang terasa hampir meledak, dan hitungan yang mulai mencapai angka lima membuat semuanya terasa begitu cepat.

Tidak, jangan sampai dia terlambat!

5

4

3

2

**1!**

.

.

.

.

Bunyi ledakan terdengar, memekak telinga, bersamaan dengan retaknya bangunan itu, dan jatuhnya puing-puing bangunan. Matt berlari dan tiba di samping Mello, melemparkan dinamitnya dengan cepat, berusaha meminimalir bentuk puing bangunan yang cukup besar dan mampu menindih mereka hingga rata itu.

Dua bunyi ledakan menyusul, Matt berusaha menyeret Mello keluar, lakban di mulut pun terlepas. Namun saat satu bongkahan batu mengenai punggungnya, dia menunduk dan memeluk Mello rapat-rapat, berusaha melindunginya dari jatuhnya puing bangunan, rasa sakit, ataupun kematian yang terasa mendekat.

"Dasar bodoh, apa yang kau—"

Itu kata-kata terakhir yang Matt dengar sebelum rasa sakit menerpanya dan kegelapan menelannya.

_Aku tidak akan pernah bisa hidup jika Mello mati—jadi izinkan aku mati lebih dulu daripada kau, Mello …_

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>January 31, 2011<strong>_

.

.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Beyond Birthday?" tanya Near dengan nada yang dilumuri rasa curiga dan kemarahan.

Beyond yang saat itu telah menghancurkan pintu yang menghalanginya masuk hanya tersenyum kecil—senyum meremehkan atau mengejek, atau mungkin kedua-duanya. "_My, my_. Sudah kubilang jangan berkata ketus seperti itu padaku, Near."

Near tetap bergeming di tempatnya, raut waspada terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Bagaimanapun juga, lelaki di depannya ini sangat berbahaya, terutama bagi Mello.

"Dan bukankah aku sudah bilang jika kau tidak bisa melarikan diri dariku. Dan, aaw … kau sungguh pemberani dengan usahamu menyelamatkan Mello, kau tahu?"

Near mundur selangkah, bersiaga, seraya mengambil pistol yang terselip di pinggangnya.

Lalu senyum itu berubah, menjadi seringai yang begitu menakutkan. "Dan aku paling benci pada seseorang yang mengganggu kesenanganku."

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sudah kaulakukan, B?"

"Mello … Mello … Kau benar-benar tidak sadar keadaanmu rupanya. Apa kau tahu bahwa kaulah yang dalam bahaya di sini?" kata Beyond ringan seraya melepas borgol Mello dan menyeretnya keluar dengan kasar. Rontaan Mello terasa bagai sapuan angin semilir baginya—perbedaan tenaga mereka begitu besar.

Mello menoleh ke belakang, melihat Near yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai yang dingin. "Apa yang kaulakukan pada Near?" desis Mello tajam.

"Dan apa kau peduli dengan pria itu? Bukankah kau memilih Matt? Jadi tidak ada hubungannya jika dia mati atau tidak, 'kan?"

"Brengsek!" umpat Mello keras-keras. "Apa sebenarnya maumu, hah? !"

"Mauku?" ulang Beyond polos lalu dia menatap Mello dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Aku hanya bosan, dan aku butuh penyegaran, tapi bocah itu tahu rencanaku dan berusaha menghalangiku."

Mello meronta sambil mengumpat keras Beyond namun diindahkan olehnya dan dia terus melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dan dia pikir dia bisa menghalangiku. Sendirian. Ha! Lihat sekarang siapa yang kalah!" Beyond mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mello dan tersenyum layaknya anak kecil yang berbinar senang karena diberikan manisan. "Tenang saja, aku tidak membunuhnya kok. Untuk saat ini, dia _belum_ akan mati."

.

.

.

.

Near terbangun dengan pusing yang hebat melanda kepalanya. Dan dia menoleh, menyadari jika Mello telah dibawa pergi oleh Beyond. Seharusnya dia sadar, jika dia tak bisa melindungi Mello seorang diri—tapi dia malah membantah hal itu dan menyanggupinya begitu saja.

Maka Near pun pergi—menuju tempat terakhir kali dia bertemu Mello dan membawanya pergi. Taman itu dan juga tempat di mana Matt membeli minuman untuk Mello. Mungkin dia bisa menemukan petunjuk di sana. Dan dia harus secepatnya menghubungi L—jangan sampai terlambat. Karena dia berusaha hingga detik ini agar Mello tetap hidup.

Tapi ternyata tubuhnya berkata lain. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terasa lemas dan rasa sakit menyerangnya secara bersamaan—di setiap titik tubuhnya. Dia menggeliat, mengerang pelan, tapi dipaksakannya tangannya untuk meraih ponselnya dan menekan tombol dua.

Beberapa saat kemudian, suara L terdengar pelan, semakin lama semakin samar, bersamaan dengan kesadarannya yang menghilang.

Dia tersenyum dan berharap dalam hati agar Matt bisa menyelamatkan Mello—karena Matt adalah orang yang dipilih Mello untuk berada di sisinya. Ah, tahukah betapa beruntungnya kau, Matt?

Suara L yang semakin keras berusaha menandingi angin malam yang berhembus kencang, namun tak ada jawaban dari siapa pun. Ponsel itu pun terjatuh dengan dentang pelan di atas salju putih.

.

.

"_Apapun yang terjadi—siapa pun yang Mello pilih, saya akan selalu menunggu dan melindungi Mello. Hanya itu saja yang bisa saya lakukan untuk Mello."_

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, L bersama Light menemukan Near, namun mereka terlambat. Di tangan kanan Near, tergenggam sebuah foto yang bertuliskan '_dear, Mello'. _

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>February 1, 2011<strong>_

Setelah dia yakin dia bisa saja mati, Matt hanya merasakan penyesalan dan penyesalan saja. Dia menyesal tidak dapat menamatkan _game_ yang baru dimainkannya, dia menyesal karena Near mati begitu saja tanpa ada penjelasan. Dia menyesal, karena sampai akhir hidupnya, dia belum bisa menyatakan perasaanya pada Mello.

Sungguh dia menyesal.

Memikirkan jika mungkin saja Mello masih hidup saat ini, memang membuatnya lega, namun tak urung dia sedih juga—karena dia tidak akan bisa melihat pria itu lagi.

Dan Matt pun membuka matanya, dengan pelan—karena matanya terasa begitu berat dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku dan mati rasa. Ah, beginikah rasanya mati?

Semuanya terasa mengabur—ruangan terasa putih dengan titik hitam yang terasa dekat. Matt mengerjapkan matanya sekali, dua kali, hingga tiga kali—hingga dia bisa melihat dengan jelas titik hitam itu.

"L?"  
>"Hei, Matt. Akhirnya kau sadar juga," ujar L. "Saya pikir Matt akan sadar beberapa hari lagi, tapi dengan luka seperti itu, kau hebat juga bisa sadar secepat ini."<p>

"Aku kenapa?"

"Kau tertindih puing bangunan," jelas L. "Tangan kananmu patah, kaki kirimu retak, dan dua tulang rusukmu patah, oh iya, dua jari tangan kirimu juga retak. Kepalamu juga terluka, untungnya tidak terlalu parah."

"Bersyukurlah karena bangunan itu tak serapuh kelihatannya," sela Light dari balik punggung L. Dia berdiri di dekat pintu dengan dua tangan terlipat di dadanya. "Sepertinya hanya bagian dinding dan atapnya yang sudah banyak berlubang yang hancur. Tiang penyangganya masih kokoh, rumah itu masih berdiri tegak, walau setengah hancur."

"Dan rencana yang cerdik dengan dinamitnya, Matt," tambah L.

"Begitu … jadi aku masih hidup?" tanyanya merasa sangsi.

"Tentu. Kau hidup walau dengan luka di sekujur tubuhmu," jawab L.

Setelah berhasil mencerna semua hal, dan kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya sepenuhnya, Matt pun tersentak akan sesuatu.

"Di mana Mello?" tanyanya sambil menatap Light dan juga L. "Dia … dia masih hidup, 'kan?"

"Kalau Mello—," kata L.

"Aku di sini."

Matt menoleh ke ambang pintu dan melihat Mello berdiri di depannya. Beberapa perban membaluti tangannya dan juga kepalanya, tapi dia nampak lebih sehat dari Matt.

"Mello masih hidup, tanpa luka berat karena kau melindunginya."

"Mello, kau," gumam Matt lirih. Betapa dia bahagia bisa melihat Mello masih hidup. Betapa dia begitu gembira mendapati Mello tengah berada di sisinya. Syukurlah, Matt tidak terlambat seperti yang dia kira. Syukurlah karena dia masih memilki kesempatan untuk bersama Mello.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong," kata L yang mengusik perhatian Matt dari Mello. "Selamat ulang tahun, Matt."

"Eh?"

"_Yeah_ … selamat ulang tahun," ujar Light kemudian seraya mendekat dan berdiri di samping L. "Ini masih hari ulang tahunmu, kau tahu. Apa kau ingin kado?"

Matt berpikir sejenak, "Kurasa tidak. Untuk saat ini."

L tersenyum, "Saya mengerti. Baiklah, saya pergi dulu. Untuk sisanya, soal Beyond, biar saya dan Light-_kun_ saja yang menyelesaikannya."

Matt mengangguk pelan.

Dan pintu pun tertutup, meninggalkan Matt dan juga Mello dalam rasa canggung yang menari-nari pelan mengitari mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Matt," ujar Mello memecah kesunyian. "Jika saja L tidak datang ke sana, kau bisa mati."

"Aku tahu. Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin akan hal itu—apakah memang benar kau ada di sana atau tidak. Semua itu kulakukan berdasarkan insting saja. Jujur itu lebih melegakan dibandingkan berdiam diri dan memikirkan semuanya kembali satu persatu. Aku bisa gila perlahan-lahan karenanya."

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu pergi," kata Mello tajam.

Matt tersenyum. "Aku tahu itu. Tapi apa kau pikir aku bisa? Aku bisa menebak jika Near meninggal karena melindungimu. Dia memang hebat, dia lebih dulu menemukanmu dibanding aku. Aku … tidak akan bisa jadi seperti dia." _Menjadi seperti seseorang yang selalu kaulihat. Seseorang yang menjadi pusat duniamu_.

"Dan kau pikir aku akan senang jika kau mati gara-gara aku?" bentak Mello, oh, ada kilau terluka di matanya—begitu pedih. "Kau hampir mati gara-gara aku."

"Tidak masalah," jawab Matt tegas. "Aku bersedia sekarat berulang kali untuk menjagamu tetap hidup."

"Bodoh. Kau harus tetap hidup, karena aku membutuhkanmu," gumam Mello lirih seraya meraih tangan Matt pelan dan menggenggamnya.

Mata Matt melebar, lalu dia tersenyum hangat. "Mello …."

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Matt kemudian, tatapannya tertuju lurus pada mata Mello, hingga ia bisa melihat refleksi dirinya tercipta di mata biru itu.

"Matt?"

Matt mencoba mengangkat tangan kirinya dan mengusap pelan pipi Mello, berkata sekali lagi, menegaskan apa yang tadi dia ucapkan. Jika bisa, dia tidak keberatan mengatakannya berulang kali pada Mello. Dia tak akan pernah bosan.

"_I love you. I'm bloody in love with you_, Mello."

Rona merah menjalar di pipi Mello dengan cepat, tapi sedikit pun tak ada keinginan bagi Mello untuk memalingkan mukanya. Dia malah menunduk, mendekat ke arah Matt, hidung bertemu hidung, lalu dia berbisik lirih, "_Me too_."

Dan jarak di antara mereka pun terhapuskan oleh sebuah ciuman.

Ini adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah dia dapatkan di hari ulang tahunnya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>January 26, 2011<strong>_

.

.

"Dingin."

"Kau boleh pakai—"

"Aku tidak akan pernah memakai jaketmu, Matt!" sela Mello keras. "Dan kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini?"

"Aku … yah, ingin bicara sesuatu padamu," katanya dengan nada kikuk yang jelas terdengar.

Mello menggeram kesal, "Dan apa bedanya jika kau mengatakannya di rumah, bukan di _sini_? !"

"Karena ini hal yang penting!" seru Matt tegas.

"Oke," Nada suara Mello melunak. "Tapi belikan aku kopi kaleng yang hangat. Sekarang."

"Baiklah," jawab Matt ceria. "Kau tunggu di sini ya, Mello."

"Memangnya kau pikir aku bisa menunggu di mana lagi?"

.

.

.

.

.

"_Che_ … kenapa dia lama sekali?" gerutu Mello. "Hal yang penting? Apa yang ingin dia katakan padaku?"

Mello memandang cincin dengan dalam dan lama—ada desir nyata terasa di dadanya dan itu membuatnya nyaman. Sepertinya Mello tak sebebal yang dikira orang. Dan … ugh … walau sulit, dia harus mengakui bahwa keberadaan Matt ternyata lebih penting dari yang dia kira selama ini.

_Apa arti Matt bagimu?_

Maka hati akan menjawab: _Matt adalah satu-satunya orang yang kuinginkan berada di sisiku_.

Matt lebih dari semua hal yang diinginkan Mello—orang yang paling berarti baginya.

.

.

.

.

"Sedang menunggu Matt, Mello?"

Mello berbalik dan melihat Near tengah duduk di bangku taman, kapan pria itu datang? "Near?"

"Terkejut?"

"Tidak terlalu."

Near beranjak dan mendekati Mello, "Apa saya bisa meminta waktu Mello sebentar saja?"

Mello diam.

"Ikutlah bersama saya ke suatu tempat," ajak Near.

"Tidak. Aku ingin bersama Matt," kata Mello tegas yang membuat semua tanya di antara mereka akhirnya terjawab juga. Mello akhirnya memilih Matt.

"Mello harus ikut saya. Mello tak mengerti, tapi saya tidak ingin Beyond—"

"Apa maksudmu dengan Beyond?" sela Mello.

"Maaf Mello," ujar Near saat menyuntikkan sebuah suntikan kecil yang menyerupai paku payung. Mello mengaduh pelan dan langsung kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya. Dia terjatuh dalam pelukan Near. "Saya benar-benar minta maaf."

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria yang hampir serupa dengan L tiba di bangku taman yang ditinggali Mello. Tangan kanannya memutar-mutar obeng yang dia gunakan untuk mengutak-atik mesin minuman otomatis. Dia tidak merusaknya, tentu saja. Dia hanya memperlambat kinerja mesin itu. Hal itu dilakukan agar Matt tidak curiga.

Dia pun melihat lokasi yang telah lenggang itu. "Sepertinya aku terlambat beberapa menit dari bocah itu."

Jeda.

.

.

"Tapi ini saatnya aku beraksi."

Senyum ganjil nan mengerikan itu tercipta dengan mudahnya seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang biasa.

.

.

"_Waktunya permainan dimulai. Hihihihi …."_

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_That's relativity._

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**A/N**

Selamat untuk anda yang bisa baca sampai sini? Udah mabok kata belum?#plak

Ini apaan yah? Udah puaanjang, fail lagi! Bingung gak? Bingung karena diacak atau karena ceritanya yang gak berbobot, berbibit, berbebet? Aku udah berusaha untuk membuatnya IC, tapi kayaknya masih tetep OOC ya? Terutama BB karena aku gak pernah baca novelnya. Huhuhuhu…

Dan ada yang bolong-bolong (?) di sini. Entah kenapa lebih baik gak dijelasin aja, biar kerasa misterinya. Eh ini kan bukan misteri#plak

Nyesel juga kenapa baru baca novel Agatha Christie setelah fic ini selese. Faiiiilllll banget neh fic.

Dan tentang bom waktunya itu, dia meledak pas hari berganti (00.01). Tapi Matt bergerak cepet, jadi dia gak dapet hadiah deh dari BB#plak

Ngomong-ngomong, karena udah lama gak bikin pair ini, aku ngerasa gimana gitu, gundah gulana resah tak menentu#emangnya cinta?

Dan tetep aja ada NearMello di sini. Aku suka hubungan ruwet diantara mereka bertiga sih. Nyehehehehe#ditabok

Minta Review aja…

Kritik dan saran dipersilahkan. Oh iya, bisa kasih tahu genre yang cocok untuk fic ini? Aku binguuuungg!

p.s. ada yang mau nyoba nyambungin semua kalimat quote itu?


End file.
